bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Momo Yaoyorozu
|romaji= Yaoyorozu Momo |alias= |birthday= September 23 |age= 15 (First Appearance) 16 (Currently) |gender= Female |height= 173 cm (5'8") |hair= Black |eye= Grey |bloodtype= A |quirk= Creation |status= Alive |birthplace= |family= Unnamed Mother |occupation= Student |affiliation= U.A. High School |teams= Team Todoroki |fightingstyle= Close/Medium Range Combat |debut= Chapter 6 |debutanime= Episode 5 |voice= |eng voice= |image gallery= Yes }} |Yaoyorozu Momo}} is a student at U.A. High School, training to become a Pro Hero. She is the Vice President of Class 1-A and got into U.A. through official recommendations. Appearance Momo is a teenage girl with a mature physique for her age, with a tall curvaceous figure. She has cat shaped onyx colored eyes and long black hair. Her hair is normally tied into a spiky ponytail, and she has bangs on the right side of her face. Her hero costume consists of a red leotard-like vest with silver linings and edges and matching red boots. She sports a gold utility belt that matches a band that goes across her chest. Her vest leaves space open from the center of the collar to the waist above the belt. This leaves much of Momo's skin exposed, including the area from her stomach to her chest and her arms and legs as well. The design choice allows her to create items from as many points in her body as possible. Gallery Momo Yaoyorozu manga.png|Momo in the manga. Personality Momo is a very intelligent, dedicated person who acts as a natural leader. She is generally very level-headed and calm even in very dangerous situations, but she isn't above falling into a panic. Even so, Momo can get roped into silly situations such as cheerleading, although she rarely expresses enthusiasm in doing so. Momo typically takes adverse situations in stride, like expressing little concern for losing most of her clothing during battle as she knows she can simply make another set. However, this often makes others think of her as an exhibitionist. Momo is somewhat sensitive to vulgarity and rude mannerisms and is constantly frustrated by sexual advancements from Minoru. Momo can be very blunt with her comments about other peoples' mistakes and miscalculations. This is because Momo tends to be very honest and wishes to help her peers improve enough to become great heroes. As such, Momo is quite willing to help her classmates study with her, even inviting them over to her family home, something she bounces with excitement at the prospect of. When Momo displays her excitement (usually towards passing time with others), she becomes quite upbeat and adorably "bouncy". Momo also tends to accidentally reveal how rich she is, yet most people understand she doesn't do it out of malice. While originally confident in herself, Momo's pride was crushed after her loss to Fumikage in the U.A. Sports Festival. It was further damaged when Momo began to compare herself to Shoto, and she began to lose confidence in her own ability to make choices. She found herself in deep denial during her internship with Uwabami. She believed Uwabami chose her despite being an unworthy student and continued to try and find deeper lessons in Uwabami's shallow training in order to reassure herself. However, thanks to Shoto's encouragement during their final exams, Momo regained her confidence. She learned that all people have different skills and priorities, as well as all beings/things complement each other, thus respecting others despite their differences. Quirk and Abilities : Momo's Quirk gives her the ability to create any non-living material from her exposed skin through the molecular manipulation of her fat cells. As long as she has an understanding of how something is made, she can create it. However, it takes her a longer period of time (and more of her skin being exposed) to create large objects. She states that the more she eats, the more material she has to work with, so she needs considerable ingestion of food for her Quirk to be effective. Bukijutsu: Momo skillfully wields several weapons to great effect against her opponent, for both offensive and defensive purposes. Her is considerably remarkable, having great effect against a large group of villains during the assault on U.S.J. Conditioning: Momo placed first in Shouta Aizawa's fitness test, an exceptionally impressive feat considering almost everyone had at least one superhuman result and the end result was cumulative of all ten tests. High Intellect: Momo is ranked as having S-class intelligence, making her a genius. Her analytical skills are strong, thus allowing her to easily devise plans and strategies both in battle and in other situations, which she has no trouble putting in motion due to the versatility of her Quirk. Academically speaking, Momo is highly intelligent as she placed first in the mid-terms of her class. Momo must understand the structure and composition of anything she wishes to create using her Quirk, a complicated task for even the simplest materials. Teaching Ability: Momo is considered an extremely good tutor by her peers, holding several study classes for other members of Class 1-A. The results have been noticeable judging by the results of U.A.'s End of Term Test, where none of the low-graded students failed in the written exam. Musical Talent: Momo is capable of playing the piano and other key-based instruments, due to having gone through etiquette training during her childhood. Equipment Hero Outfit: Momo's hero outfit allows her to expose as much of her skin as possible so that she can use her creation Quirk much more easily. * : This equipment makes it easier to pop out what Momo creates, though it leaves not much to the imagination. * : This equipment is a bit thick in order to prop up her "Yaoyorictionary". * : This equipment is made of lexicon compiling all the constructs and materials that comes to Momo's mind. It also has magnets attached to the cover and inside pages so that it doesn't open or fall. Battles Trivia * Momo's design in the preliminary stages of the series was relatively similar to her current design. She already had her trademark ponytail, although it was less spiky, and her body overall was slightly slimmer. Her hero costume had a few differences though, such as the lack of a torso opening and a sort of partial mask worn around her nose area. * Momo was the only character censored during the USJ Arc, due to her tearing her clothes off to create the insulated sheet for her and Kyoka. * Momo's family name "Yaoyorozu", is an idiomatic expression which translates to "a great/uncountable number", referencing her Quirk. The kanji, 八百万, literally means "eight million". * In the First Popularity Poll, Momo ranked 11th. * Momo's U.A data is as follows: ** Momo is Class 1-A student No. 20. ** 1st during Shota Aizawa's Quirk Apprehension Test. ** 1st in Class 1-A's Grades. ** Top 16 of the U.A. Sports Festival First-Year Stage. * Momo is also one of 4 students who got into U.A. High through official recommendations, alongside Shoto Todoroki, Juzo Honenuki and one more student. * Momo likes reading (especially illustrated encyclopedias). * In Chapter 124, Momo broke the fourth wall, when she pointed out that Mirio only needed 3 frames to explain the Hero Internship * Momo would have made her costume even more revealing were it not for restrictions on the amount of skin allowed to be shown in a costume Quotes * (To her classmates) "We've got to start at the bottom and work up! And if we don't earnestly cheer each other on... We'll never be great heroes!" * (To Shoto Todoroki) "But I'm not someone else. I'm a classmate friend of yours from the hero course. Midoriya-san, Iida-san, Uraraka-san. All of us... are Todoroki's comrades." * (To her classmates) "I believe in Todoroki... but I came with the intention of accompanying you all... As a failsafe! Should the unthinkable happen, I will prevent combat!" References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-A Category:Emitters Category:Characters from Aichi Category:Uwabami's Hero Office Category:Recommended Students fr:Momo Yaoyorozu it:Momo Yaoyorozu pl:Momo Yaoyorozu ru:Момо Яойорозу